Autonomous movement devices that autonomously move in accordance with an application are becoming popular. For example, autonomous movement devices that autonomously move for the purpose of indoor space cleaning are known. In general, as for such autonomous movement devices, creation of a map in an actual space and estimation of the local device position in the real space are necessary.
As for the scheme of creating a map in the actual space, for example, a Simultaneous Localization And Mapping (SLAM) scheme has been known. The basic principle of the SLAM technology using a monocular camera is disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1, and by tracking the same feature point from the multiple frames of a motion image picked up by the camera, a process of alternately estimating the three-dimensional position of the local device (camera position) and the three-dimensional position of the feature point (this is collected up to form map information) is executed. In addition, there is an autonomous movement device that creates an environmental map in the actual space to perform autonomous movement (see, for example, Patent Literature, 1, 2).
Non Patent Literature 1 Andrew J. Davison, “Real-Time Simultaneous Localization and Mapping with a Single Camera”, Proceedings of the 9th IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision Volume 2, 2003, pp. 1403-1410
Non Patent Literature 2 Richard Hartley, Andrew Zisserman, “Multiple View Geometry in Computer Vision”, Second Edition, Cambridge University Press, March 2004, chapter 9
Patent Literature 1 Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2015-146091
Patent Literature 2 Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2014-186694